


Представляешь?

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Самые лучшие истории – те, которые можно рассказать правильному слушателю.





	Представляешь?

– Представляешь! – вместо утреннего приветствия восклицает Стив, врываясь на кухню. Баки даже ответить ничего не успевает. – Мне снилось… если я сейчас не расскажу, то просто все забуду! Мне снилось инопланетное вторжение. И мне нужно было срочно распределить людей по космическим кораблям, чтобы отправить в сверхскопление Скорпиона, потому что там безопаснее. Даже не знаю, существует ли оно вообще. Надо потом посмотреть… И в первую очередь отправлять надо было родственников и котов…

– Так. – Баки кивает, садится за стол и смотрит на Стива вопросительно.

– И я все бегал, думал, что же мне с тобой-то делать, ты же мне официально и не родственник, и не кот. И еще я все пытался выяснить у Тони, хватит ли ему ресурсов брони, чтобы защитить и корабли, и Землю. А с каждого улетающего надо было брать официальную расписку, что он в курсе, куда и зачем летит, и делает это добровольно. И еще у нас была какая-то колония на Луне, ее тоже надо было срочно эвакуировать. И все вокруг бегают, ничего не понимают, к тому же в инопланетное вторжение никто не верил, пока космические корабли не начали прямо на улицах парковаться.

Баки закусывает губу, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– Стив, мне кажется, у тебя серьезная профессиональная деформация. 

– Я даже никого не защищал. Просто пытался всех распределить по этим несчастным кораблям как можно рациональнее. И собрать расписки. Расписки, ты представляешь? О, и еще там были корабли из «Звездных войн»!

– И чем все закончилось? – Баки хватает Стива за руку, тянет на стул рядом с собой, пододвигает чашку с чаем, над которой струится пар.

– Не знаю. – Стив вздыхает. – Мне очень хотелось досмотреть, но проснулся... И уснуть уже не получилось.

– Теперь понятно, почему ты пинался во сне.

– Я спасал котов!

Баки ухмыляется и качает головой.

– И собирал расписки.

* * *

– Представляешь, – произносит Баки, заходя в гостиную, и его глаза в этот момент горят таким азартом, что Стив тут же откладывает планшет и готовится слушать. – Знаешь, что было? Я только что догнал грабителя!

Стив приподнимает бровь.

– Ну, вряд ли это самое грандиозное твое достижение.

– Да что ты понимаешь, это было как в кино! – Баки садится на диван рядом со Стивом, раскидывает руки, словно выстраивая экспозицию. – Он выхватил сумочку у этой девушки и припустил по улице, а я – за ним! Даже продумать ничего не успел, просто побежал его догонять на автомате. Это работает хорошая сторона моей натуры. Но он, кстати, неплохо бегает…

– Но ты его догнал все-таки?

– Ну конечно! Я же с этого начал. – Баки смотрит на него с наигранным возмущением. Стив улыбается.

– Просто в этой истории мог бы быть неожиданный сюжетный поворот. Я потому и спрашиваю.

– Нет, я его догнал! И сумочку вернул. И вообще с моим появлением на всей улице практически воцарилось торжество справедливости. И это все было так здорово… а не обычные перестрелки. 

Стив улыбается шире, обнимает Баки за плечи.

– Мой герой!

– Да иди ты…

* * *

– Представляешь, – начинает Стив, когда они подходят к очереди в кассу супермаркета. Ночью здесь все равно толпа. – Когда я здесь был в прошлый раз – без тебя почему-то – передо мной стояла девушка. Она расплатилась, а потом сказала мне, что я – вылитый Капитан Америка.

Баки кивает, делает шаг в сторону кассы. Ночами очереди движутся удивительно неторопливо.

– Мне тогда было лень с тобой идти. А знаешь, есть в ее словах… доля правды. Сфотографироваться не захотела?

– Нет, а зачем? – Стив качает головой.

– А вы знаете, что и вправду очень похожи? – обращается к ним пожилой мужчина из соседней очереди, а затем его взгляд останавливается на Баки. – Ой…

* * *

– Стив, представляешь! – Баки с изумлением смотрит на свою правую руку. – Я порезался о бумагу. Как такое вообще возможно?

– Всякое бывает. – Стив пожимает плечами. – Не переживай так, могу предложить тебе пластырь, если хочешь.

– А у тебя есть? – в голосе Баки сквозят нотки веселья. – Зачем?

– Как раз для таких непредвиденных случаев.

* * *

– Представляешь, – тихо произносит Стив, когда они лежат вечером, рассматривая футуристические узоры на потолке, и у него есть возможность прижать к себе Баки чуть-чуть крепче. – Могло так получиться, что нам некому было бы рассказывать, что произошло за день. Или нужно было бы говорить с кем-то другим. Кому, возможно, было бы неинтересно.

Баки молчит пару мгновений.

– Я до сих пор удивлен, что вышло иначе. 

Стив зарывается лицом в его волосы, чувствует кончиками пальцев тепло, когда касается кожи.

– Но ты сам представляешь? – продолжает Баки. – Как-то так в результате получилось, что мы все это можем рассказывать именно друг другу.

Стив кивает. Он представляет. Просто пока еще не всегда может до конца осознать.


End file.
